The use of personal electronic devices is well known. Given the advancement of technologies such as the cellular telephone, still cameras, smart phones, video cameras, music players, personal digital assistants, and similar portable electronic devices, these devices have become exceedingly small, lightweight, portable, and common. Indeed, many of these devices or features of these devices are now commonly found in a single apparatus, and have imaging capabilities similar to a standalone camera.
In a heretofore unrelated industry, a number of devices have been developed for viewing, sighting, and/or targeting objects. These devices include, but are not limited to rifle scopes, binoculars, monoculars, telescopes, spotting scopes, range finders, and various other similar devices. These known systems and devices, commonly used by hunters, shooters, archers, bird watchers, golfers, etc., are devoid of features for accommodating, receiving, protecting, and/or selectively maintaining a portable electronic device, such as a camera-phone. Thus, there is a long-felt but unmet need to provide a device for receiving and securing an image-recording and/or displaying device on a portion of a viewing or sighting device such that the devices or systems may be used in concert with one another.